Blog utilisateur:Izzy Novada/An In-Depth Look
Ce billet reprend les principaux textes en anglais du livret "An In-Depth Look" accompagnant la version physique de l'album Twilight Symphony. Les références des textes traduits sur la page de l'album se trouvent donc ici. Page 2 : FOREWORD As far as Zelda games go, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess will forever remain a special entry to me.During the last hours of November 18th, 2006, you would have found me in line at the local GameStop anxiously waiting for doors to open. It was a midnight launch and the latest Nintendo console, the Wii, was about to come out; along with it the most ambitious, highly anticipated Zelda game to date. I couldn't have been more excited. I rushed home, prepared once again to enter the world of Hyrule, a place I'd visited time and again since the original NES. At first I wasn't sure about this "Midna" character; I had no idea how she would fit into my concept of Zelda. Little did I know she would soon challenge my expectations and endear herself to me; both her and her story would become one of my favorites in the series. If Midna wasn't enough, this familiar, yet re-imagined Hyrule was filled with characters and locations just waiting to be discovered. From a boy named Colin, who all along saw Link for the hero he was destined to become, to Princess Zelda, a woman now as mysterious and prophetic as the legend itself. Gerudo Desert had expanded far beyond the valley it once was; Kakariko Village no longer the quaint, happy town we once knew... and of course there was that silly, awkward Postman always desperately trying to catch up. MR. LINK!! WAAAAIT!! The world was rich with Hyrulean history, sending fans, including myself, scrambling to figure out how everything was connected. More importantly, the music, what I consider to be the soul of the game, an intangible element which often communicates all that gameplay, art direction, and script cannot, resonated with me as no Zelda score or game soundtrack had previously. The music connected me to Link's heroism, his struggles and fears, his emotions, and ultimately the incredible adventure and arduous task set before him. His experiences became my gateway to his world. Twilight Symphony is the result of over 5 years of creative struggle, growth and exploration. It is our impassioned tribute to what became a beautiful, well-developed story told through the music of composers Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ota, and Koji Kondo; a testament to the enduring work of Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka, and Eiji Aonuma, for shepherding a video game franchise like no other. Twilight Symphony is our love letter to them, the creators, and to you, fans just like us. We hope that through this re-imagining of the music from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, you are able to fully experience the musical gift their collective talents granted us back in 2006. Thanks for listening! We hope that you enjoy. Jeron Moore Producer, Twilight Symphony Page 6 : JERON MOORE Producer Jeron Moore worked as executive producer and creative director for Twilight Symphony. It so happens that he's a huge Zelda fan and loves working and producing in visual and music entertainment mediums. In his professional career, Jeron has worked in the video game industry on titles such as Human Head Studios' Prey (PC, XBox 360), Gearbox Software's Duke Nukem Forever (PC, XBox 360 and PS3) and Realms Entertainment's Duke Nukem 3D on XBox LIVE Arcade. In music, he has produced over 12 soundtrack albums for composer Jeremy Soule, including The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, the Guild Wars franchise, Supreme Commander, Dungeon Siege II and more. Jeron's other projects include The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony, the orchestral recording that shipped with The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, and Nintendo's official touring concert series, The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses. Page 7 : Wayne Strange Lead Arranger Wayne Strange served as lead arranger and co-producer, working tirelessly to ensure the faithfulness and authenticity of the arrangements contained on this album. He has loved the Zelda series since the age of 5; sitting next to his uncle playing the original on the NES, overworld map sprawled across the floor. Professionally, Wayne has recently contributed score preparation on an array of upcoming game titles such as Aliens: Colonial Marines and God of War: Ascension. Wayne also served as an additonal arranger and music assistant on The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony and The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses. Page 10 : Tim Stoney Arranger Tim Stoney is responsible for arranging more than an hour of music for Twilight Symphony. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was his first Zelda game; he fell in love with it from the beginning. He is currently studying for a Master's degree and loves experimenting with new ways to compose computer based music. Combining both his passion for music and gaming, he has had the opportunity to work as a music assistant on the official touring concert series. The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses, as well as The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony. Page 11 : Eric Buchholz Arranger Eric Buccholz worked as an arranger and lead orchestrator for Twilight Symphony, as well as manager of online operations and public relations. His love for Zelda music has led him to become project director of Zelda Reorchestrated and Radio Hyrule, all of which has led to and inspired him to pursue a degree in music composition. While maintaining a full academic course load, Eric has made a wide variety of contributions working in the video game industry on projects including PLAY! A Video Game Symphony, The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony, The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses, as well as music composition for New Jersey-based game developer Island Officials. Catégorie:Billets de blog